


Time for a Ride.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, batboys - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jason is hot and needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Jason picks you up in a very nice car.





	Time for a Ride.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Jason please don't hate me. Please.

You had met Jason in the most cliché of situations. Outside of a bar. Where a guy had been harassing you non stop. The guy kept insisting on buying you drinks and putting his hands on you. You had said no, every single time. Until the guy had gone a tad too far and you had thrown your drink in his face, screamed at him to leave you alone. Stormed out of said bar, after tossing some cash on the counter. They guy followed you out. Jason was walking down that same street with a redhead guy, you didn’t really catch his name in the whole thing.  
Jason strolled towards the two of you, had tapped the guy’s shoulder and asked him to move along. The guy punched him and Jason had smirked “Of all the mistakes you’ve made tonight… I’m not gonna say this is the worst one. But is pretty close” His fist landed on the guy’s face, once, and then Jason threw him into the alleyway behind the bar, he walked back and smiled at you “Got on a fistfight for your honor, Princess. You should definitely tell me your name” He added a wink at the end and you knew he was joking, making you completely at ease with him.

You two had been seeing each other since. It wasn’t serious or anything of the sort, something told you he needed to sort some issues out before he got to that point. But it was good fun what you had, you knew what to expect from the other and that was a good thing.

You run down the stairs and open the door to your building, a little shocked at the incredibly luxurious car you find parked right at the front, looking around for Jason, until the window of the car rolls down and his voice comes from inside “Get in, Princess” You walk to the car look inside, find him with a hand on the wheel, a smirk on his face “Time to take a ride”  
You get in and look at him “How did… Where did you get this?” You ask and look at him.  
“I have a… Friend” He says, you can tell he is not sure what word to use to describe this mysterious person in his life, you don’t push him. If he’s gonna talk to you about his life he’ll do it whenever he’s ready and comfortable.  
“Is this friend… Rich?” You ask, albeit it seems pretty obvious that whoever this person is they’re rolling on more money than you can imagine.  
“One of the richest” He says and winks at you “I just wanted to take you on a ride on a fancy, fast car. You ok with that?”  
“Yes” You say with a smile and giggle “Sounds like a plan”

Jason starts the car and you’re surprised to see how fast Jason can drive and how good he is at it, even when one of his hands is right on your thigh and keeps moving farther up, you lick your lips and look at him “Jay… What are you doing?”  
“Uhmmm… You should come sit on my lap” He says with a smirk.  
“You’re driving” You retort, he turns to you and the white patch of hair falls over his forehead, you bite your lip.  
“And? I’ve done worse than driving having a girl on my lap” Jason raises an eyebrow and lets go of the wheel to pat his thigh. Then he grabs the wheel again and looks at you as if saying “So?”  
You shake your head and carefully move to sit on his lap, your legs resting over the console and your feet on the seat beside. You can feel the bulge on Jason’s pants, his warm breath on your neck and cheek, you look down at your legs and how his hand parts them, so he can grab the stick. As you sit on his lap you marvel at just how big Jason is, how small just sitting on top of him makes you feel.  
“You’re staring” He says, you look down.  
“Sorry… Is just… Your hand there, this is… Wildly dangerous, but very hot too” You ramble.  
“You think?” He whispers in your ear and can feel his lips ghosting over your ear, making their way to your neck, planting those open mouthed, hot kisses that make your knees go weak.  
“Jason… Eyes on road” You scold and he laughs, stops and goes back to driving.

After a while he stops, you look out and can see all of Gotham beneath you, the lights of the city twinkling brightly and you gasp “You like?”  
You nod and smile “Geez… This is something else, entirely”  
He shrugs “I know places” Jason says cockily “Let’s just say I hang out with the right people, sometimes”  
You giggle and kiss his lips “I love it here” Jason turns off the car and starts manhandling you “What are you…? What?!” You squeal as he moves you around and makes you straddle his lap.  
“Better” He says, cupping your jaw with one hand and kissing your lips hard, then he turns your face and bites your cheek playfully.  
You moan softly and place your hand on the back of the driver's seat, kissing his lips again, your grind against the bulge on his pants and Jason groans into the kiss, his hands falling to your hips and gathering your skirt up in his hands, you lift yourself up a little on your knees so he can pull it up completely, he whistles appreciatively when he sees your panties “Pitty”  
You frown confused “What do you mean?” You ask as he swiftly gets a knife out of glove compartment and slices your panties on the sides, then tugs and puts them away on his pocket.  
“Those were pretty, but getting them off would have been such a hassle” Jason explains and cups your pussy “This is so much better”  
You moan at the contact of his hand on your pussy, grinding slightly against his hand “You’re gonna have to pay for those” You say with the most stern voice you can muster as his middle finger pushes inside you “The right people, remember?” He says and starts to pump his finger slowly, a smirk on his face as you cling to his broad shoulders, his free hand tangles in the hair at the back of your head and he firmly tugs on it, making you moan, pulls you in for a kiss as you start to move your hips faster into his hand, Jason’s tongue licks your lower lip, you open your mouth and tangle your tongue with his, the kiss is heated, fast, hard. 

One of your hands moves to his chest and fists his shirt, a whimper escaping your lips when he crooks his finger and presses against your g-spot “Oh… God” You moan, your hands fumbling with his t-shirt as your try to pull it up to touch his abs, you groan when you finally can put a hand under his shirt, feeling the lines and planes of hard muscle “Fuck” You grunt, resting your forehead against his, your hand falling from his abs to his crotch, cuping the bulge in his pants “Jason” You say pleadingly.  
“What do you need, Princess?” He asks and crooks his finger again “You want what’s in my pants?” Jason punctuates his question with a hard kiss “Want my cock?” You nod and move your hands to open his jeans but he tsks in your ear “Words, baby”  
“Yes… Please… I want it” Jason tsks again softly and you bite your lip, give him the big eyes, but he shakes his head and chuckle.  
“You should know… That doesn’t really work on me” You whine, he chuckles and crooks his finger again “What do you want?”  
“I want your cock, Jason” He allows you to move your hands and you open the fly of his jeans as fast as you can, he lifts his hips and you drag his pants down just enough for his cock to spring free and you lick your lips, your eyes fixed on it, the thickness of it, you drag your wet pussy over it and his hands fly to your hips.  
“Don’t tease, Princess… You don’t wanna find out what happens when you do”  
“I don’t?” You say ghosting your lips over his and his hand comes down on your ass cheek three consecutive times, each one harder than the last one.  
“No. You really don’t” He says and grips your hips again, thrusting up into you. You cry out his name, one of your hands flies to his shoulder, nails digging on his skin through the shirt he’s still wearing, the other tangling on his hair, where you pull and he grunts, thrusting up again, bringing your hips down to meet his own, setting a hard and fast pace.

You’re panting in no time, seeking Jason’s lips as his hands remain on your hips, guiding your movements, you bite his lower lip and Jason spanks you again, thrusting into you harder and grabbing the back of your neck, keeping your lips against his, the kiss keeps going as your hips meet his halfway, the pace is frantic and desperate, his hands grip so hard you’re positive there will be bruises in the morning. You don’t mind… You love when Jason leaves his mark on you. The windows of the car are fogged, the temperature is almost too much, but neither of you care enough to do something about it, too absorbed by extracting the last drop of pleasure you can from each other’s body.

Jason drops one of his hands between the two of you and flicks your clit, your hips stutter, you cling to him and bury your face on his neck, you let the strong, clean scent of him invade all your senses, fog your brain and he whisper in your ear “You’re fucking dripping” He grunts through gritted teeth, his blunt nails digging on the skin of your ass and hip “I fucking… Feel it… Making a mess”  
You sob on his shoulder as he pinches your clit making you come loudly, your cry reverberating inside the small car, a new gush of your wetness dripping down his cock and balls, staining the seat. Jason tightens his grip on you, until you can’t move, starts to really pound into you knocking the air out of your lungs, leaving you a wet, panting mess as he pounds away into your oversensitive pussy. 

As you feel his thrust turn messy you also feel that familiar heat creeping up the low of your back and belly, spreading through your body as you come with him… Jason pulls out just in time to watch his cum land on the inside of your thighs, a satisfied, shit eating grin on his lips as he watches it drip on his uncovered thighs and lower abdomen. Is messy and he groans as you kiss his lips one last time. A couple of minutes go by as you rest your head on his shoulder.  
“Jason… Ugh… Didn’t you say this car wasn’t yours?” You ask and look at him, your elbow knocking on the honk and making you squeal, Jason laughs loudly as he nods.  
“Yeah… I did say that” He smirks and moves his hands to your waist and your chest.  
“We just… Had sex in it” You point out.  
“Yeah, we did”  
“How… I mean… If your friend..?” He shuts you up with a kiss and a pinch to your nipples.  
“Don’t worry… He can afford getting it cleaned” Jason explains and kisses you again “I’m more concerned with round two now… Wanna eat you out”  
“Jason!” You say swatting his chest.  
“Ouch!” He says “Princess… We already went round one… Let’s just go all the other rounds too… Imagine bragging to your friends about how you got your brains fucked out of you in a car like this”  
You laugh and kiss him again, shaking your head.


End file.
